Information processing apparatuses such as popular mobile phone terminals include smartphones and tablets with capacitance touch panels for users to perform various operations with fingers.
It is desirable for the information processing apparatuses to improve the detection accuracy of touch positions in order to improve the user operability.
For example, in the patent document 1 below, the host of the information processing apparatus uses the touch positions of the user operations on the touch panel and the time information obtained a timer of the information processing apparatus to correct the drawing positions at display timings.
The following patent document describes conventional techniques related to the techniques described herein.